


Heavy Weights

by mrsmischief



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another little Magnus drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Weights

"I can carry my own bag, Magnus!"  
"But-"  
"I can carry my own fucking bag, ok? It's not even that heavy."  
"But the doctor said-"  
"I don't care what the doctor said, it's my bag, and I am well capable of carrying it."

You groaned and shook your head as you walked on, lifting the bag from the backseat of the taxi and marching forwards. You didn't turn back, or wait for Magnus. You strode on, letting your bag swing from side to side on your shoulder.

After a moment, he caught up with you.   
"Darling, I'm sorry," he began, taking your hand and lifting it up to his lips, planting a small kiss on it.   
"I'm just worried."

You sighed, then turned your head to look at him.

"I know," you said, rolling your eyes.   
"But there's no need to worry yet, I'm only 8 weeks pregnant," you assured him, stopping and pulling his hand to your belly. It wasn't considerably bigger yet, you could barely see the changes yourself.   
"See? You can hardly feel it, it's all okay. The baby is fine."  
"I knoooowww, but... I still worry."  
"Would it make you feel better if I let you carry this oh-so-heavy handbag then? I do have the incredibly big water bottle and the camera there, wow, I can barely lift it..." you teased him, grinning. He was excellent at worrying when there was no need.   
"Yes, it would!" he said, pouting at you.  
"Don't make fun of me, I'm being nice for once."  
"That's true. Should really appreciate it more, shouldn't I?"

With that, you shrugged the bag off your shoulder and handed it to him, then started walking again. A small breeze blew your hair into a mess, but you didn't care now. You were happier than you had probably ever been. You turned to look at Magnus, smiling brightly.

"Happy honeymoon," you said, standing on your toes to reach his lips and giving him a loving kiss.   
"Happy honeymoon, darling. Hope it'll be as memorable as our flight here," he replied, winking at you as you made your way towards the hotel.  
"Oh, you bet it will!"


End file.
